Conflicting: The Story of Luna Ashworth (ON HOLD)
by KittenGurl2019101
Summary: Luna Ashworth, a 16 year old girl working for the military suddenly wakes up in what looks to be a prison. She had been captured by something she thought wasn't possible. But what will happen as she gets closer to her captor? Will she be able to do as ordered, or will her feelings get in the way? Warning: There will be some language, gore and sexual content, so you have been warned
1. Capture

Conflicting: The Story of Luna Ashworth

 **[Luna's POV]**  
"Huh...? Where am I..?" I muttered as my light brown eyes fluttered open. I found myself in a room made of stone with a small round wooden table and two chairs. I was sitting in a somewhat comfortable bed, not the best, but it served its purpose as a place to sleep.  
I rubbed my forehead and brushed my long bright red hair out of my face with my normal hand. For the record, my left arm and leg are automail, but I'll explain later. Anyway, I glanced around the room, rubbing my eyes, and I found I wasn't alone. A male figure stood against the wall with his arms crossed "Finally awake are ya, girly?" The guy said, seeming like he was irritated.  
"What..You're..." I muttered, that was when I remembered. I had heard that he was called Envy. I took a closer look at him, and while I wouldn't admit it outloud, he had an amazing body.

I shook off my surprised look and narrowed my eyes. "Why am I here...? Tell me!" I said in a demanding tone. Envy just snickered and walked over to me. He towered over me before bending down and smirking at me. His face was so close to mine as he spoke. "Hehe, wouldn't you like to know? Well, all you need to know is you are an important part to our plans girly." He then turned around and walked to the table, sitting down and folding his arms.  
"So you don't remember being captured? I must have hit your head a little _too_ hard then, my bad. You got caught spying on me and I had to do something." Envy explained before grinning at me. The way he spoke, it was like how a pair of friends would talk about the weather. He was so...Casual, and nonchalant about the whole thing, it did freak me out a little. My thoughts were cut when he spoke again.  
"You did put up a good fight though, best fun I've had in a while. I love it when you humans try despite knowing how hopeless the situation is." He only then noticed I was just staring at him "What's with you? Are you done spacing out girly? Or were you really just staring at me?" He said with a suggestive grin.  
My cheeks flushed a little, but I shook it off and growled. When I tried to move my left arm, I had noticed it was missing! "Oh, I didn't want to take any chances with you trying to escape using your alchemy, so I removed your automail arm." Envy said with a smirk. That smirk...NOW I remembered everything. I remembered the small scuffle I had with Envy.

 **[4 hours earlier. Luna's POV]**  
I was just closing up shop at a bakery. A lady named Olivia was my guardian, since I am only 16. She owned a bakery with her husband, who passed away 9 months ago. I told Olivia I was heading to Central since I had been called in. I forgot to mention I am a State Alchemist, the Lone Wolf Alchemist. I got that name cause I had skills in espionage and assasination.  
As I was walking down the street, I glanced at the full moon. I was distracted for a few moments by its glow when I heard faint voices from an alley way. Curiously I snuck over, ducking behind a nearby wall and listening in closely.

"It seems there's another canidate worthy of human sacrifice." a feminine voice spoke. "She too has seen the Truth and is able to open the portal. Her name is Luna Ashworth, the Lone Wolf Alchemist."  
My mouth opened in shock. Human sacrifice..? I didn't like the sound of that. And how the hell did they know my name. I shook my head and continued to listen in. It was then I saw another figure. A soldier, but within seconds, red sparks surrounded him and he transformed into what I assumed was his real body, a slender young man with dark green strands of hair and wearing skin tight clothes that showed off his body.  
"Yeah, I've been tailing her since yesterday. I saw her with the Elric brothers, Lust." the male said with a smirk on his face. The woman, Lust, smirked and folded her arms. "I see, well then Envy, we should inform Father that we found another cani-" She was cut off when she heard something fall over.  
CRAP! I panicked a little when I had accidentally kicked a can. I started to back away slowly, but I soon backed up against a muscular body. "Wha-" I exclaimed before one of Envy's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, preventing me from using my arms.  
"Hehe, seems like we got ourselves a little spy. And whaddya know, its the Lone Wolf Alchemist." He snickered as he forced me over to where Lust was.  
"Oh my, this will pose as quite the problem. It seems she had heard every word." Lust said. It was then I noticed the Ouroboros tattoo on Lust's chest. And after a quick glance, I saw Envy had one on his thigh. "You two...You're Homunculi." I muttered softly. For years I believed that artificial humans were nothing but fictional theories, now I was captured by TWO of them.  
"Hehe, you're right Lust, seems like Girly heard every word. Well then, lets bring her to Father" Envy said, then as Lust turned her back, I felt his breath in my ear and could feel his menacing grin against my ear. "Looks like you're gonna be our prisoner until we need you Girly. This'll be fun." He muttered into my ear, causing me to shiver unwillingly.

 **[Back in the prison, Luna's POV]**  
"Now I remember. You and that woman, Lust...You two kidnapped me." I said as I glared at Envy, who snickered.  
"Yep. But it was your fault Girly, you should no better than to eavesdrop on someone elses conversation. Now then, since you're awake..." Envy replied with a smirk, then got up and stretched. "You should know _I'm_ in charge of keeping an eye on you, so we'll be seeing eachother frequently." He said as he walked back over to me, grabbing my wrist and handcuffing it to the bed post. He didn't seem to like it when I struggled cause I was punched in the stomach, hard.  
"Now now, be a good girl and hold still." Envy snickered as he finally locked my wrist up. "There. That's _much_ better. We'll have so much fun while you're here." He added before turning to walk to the door.  
"I'll bring you some food and a clean set of clothes, we wouldn't want your stay to be too unpleasant." Envy said before opening the door, walking out, then slamming it shut before locking it.  
I could barely process what was happening. I had been kidnapped by two Homunculi, and apparently they need me alive for something. But for what? Looks like I will have to try and get answers from Envy since he's technically my captor.


	2. An Unusual Night

An Unusual Night

 **(Luna's POV)**

Its now been five days since I was made prisoner. Yesterday, Envy had come in and told me that this Father guy agreed to let me have a bath the next day. I have to admit, I am a little embarrassed, but being trained as a spy and assassin, I learned to suppress most of my emotions. But in a way, I was sort of looking forward to it. A bath would certainly feel nice right now.  
Around 7 pm, two hours after dinner, Envy had come in and uncuffed my wrist. "Its time Girly. Lets go. And dont even think of trying to run." He said as he grabbed my wrist tightly to make sure I couldn't pull away. I just nodded and walked behind him. He eventually led me to what looked to be a really nice bathroom with a nice porcelain tub. Once he closed the door, he let go of my wrist and walked to the tub, turning on the faucet. "Well, you can't exactly bathe in your clothes, so go ahead and get undressed." he said while getting up and walking to the cuboards and pulling out some shampoo, a wash cloth and body wash.  
I sighed softly and did my best to take off my black tank top first, then my black bra. It was a little bit of a relief to take my bra off. Wearing the same one for so long was making my breasts itchy and sore. I then took off my pants and panties, grabbed my dirty clothes, and placed them on the counter beside the sink. Once I did that, I noticed the tub was almost full, so I walked over to it and stepped into the hot water, letting out a small sigh in relief as I settled into the tub.  
"Alright then, lets get this over with." I muttered to Envy, who smirked a little. "Why rush a nice bath Girly?" He said with a chuckle. "Duck in the water to soak your hair." He added. "Fine, just dont do anything weird." I told him bluntly before ducking my head in the water for a few seconds. I sat up and glanced at him, my hair now soaked and looking longer. Some strands covered bits of skin on my breasts.

As he began washing my hair, I couldn't help but look away, a small blush across my cheeks. Being seen naked, then washed by my captor, it stirred an odd feeling in me. I had read some romance books in my life, and a few of them were quite graphic in describing how a damsel would fall for her captor and long to please him in more ways than one. The more I thought about this, the more my heart raced, and as I looked at Envy out of the corner of my eye, I blushed a little more. I couldn't help but admire his slim but quite muscular body, I didn't get a good enough look before, and I almost kicked myself for not doing so before. He was very good looking for a Homunculus. I almost didn't hear Envy the first time when he yelled at me.  
"Hey! I said I'm done with your hair. What do you keep spacing out about?" He asked, seeming a little annoyed at the fact that I kind of ignored him. "N-Nothing that concerns you." I stuttered, then ducked my head in the water to rinse off my hair.

 **(Envy's POV)**  
 _"What a strange human."_ I thought as I watched her rinse off her bright red hair. I was irritated that I had to shout at her to get her attention. She's been doing that a lot lately, spacing out at the most random of times. When she said it was none of my business, I had a feeling that I already knew what she was thinking. It may be hot in this room and full of steam from the hot water, but I know when she is blushing.  
"Whatever you say Girly." I said with a chuckle, soaking the wash cloth before lathering it in lavender infused body wash. I had heard that lavender naturally calms human minds down and relaxes them. It was strange that I thought she would like it. What the hell was wrong with me? Was this human girl rubbing off on me or something?  
I sighed heavily and started off washing her shoulders and arm. As I washed her, I couldn't help but glance at her more closely. She had her eyes closed as she let me wash her, but the blush on her face was still there. This human girl is so weird. Why do I feel attracted to a lowly human? I am a Homunculus, humans are beneath me! Yet, this human girl has to be different! I shook my head when I heard her voice.  
"What's with you, are you ok?" Luna asked, seeming a little concerned. I shook my head again. "No I'm...I'm fine." I said, shaking off those thoughts. She rinsed off her arm and shoulder, and I started working on washing her chest area. It wasn't anything new to me, I've seen girls naked before, so it didn't really affect me too much that I was washing her breasts.  
As I continued to wash her chest, the wash cloth slipped out of my hand and I ended up groping her breast. I heard her shriek and slap my hand away. "Eek! Pervert!" she yelled at me. I held my hands up in defense. "That was an accident Girly, don't get all flustered and angry." I said casually, then looked at her face. While she was glaring at me, her cheeks were really red. It seemed like it embarrassed her when I accidentally touched her breast with my bare hand.  
I dont know why, but at that moment, I felt like actually teasing her. After all, it was fun to make her flustered. I grinned a little and spoke up "If you didn't like it, why are you blushing like that Girly?" I asked as I slipped behind her and leaned my head in. I then whispered in her ear "Its so cute that you are reacting this way."  
As I expected, she turned around and tried to slap my face. Before she could, I grabbed her wrist. "Oh no you dont, you arent slapping me a second time Girly." I said to her, staring at her glaring face. What struck me as odd though was instead of shaking it off, she was still blushing.

 **(Luna's POV)**  
I kept glaring at Envy as he held onto my wrist tightly. He always took a chance to tease me and call me cute for a human. It was somewhat humiliating to be teased like that by someone who wasn't human. I saw him smirk at me and lean over. I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he spoke.  
"You humans are such slaves to your emotions. And you can't resist the three desires; Hunger, Sleep and Sex." He whispered into my ear, causing me to unconciously shiver. When he said that last bit, I knew he was right. But even so, why am I feeling that desire? I felt my body becoming sensitive all of a sudden. And obviously he noticed it too.  
"Oh, what's this?" He purred as he pulled his head back a little and grinned at me seductively. "Don't tell me Girly, is it getting a little too warm for you?" He asked as he grabbed the washcloth and resumed washing my breasts, though this time, I could actually feel it. I then realized, it wasn't the room that was too hot. It was my body heating up. I looked away from him, the blush not leaving my face.  
"Sheesh, in your case, you're a slave to your hormones." Envy said with a chuckle. "Its pretty obvious you are feeling it too. You're attracted to me arent ya?" He asked, leaning once again to whisper the last bit. "N-No! You're wrong." I stuttered, immedeatly denying his claim, to which he just laughed.  
"Oh? Is that so Girly? Then why is your breathing heavier?" He asked, and I noticed he was right. My breathing was more like pants now. "Hehe, I gotta admit, for a human being, you're rather fun to be around. Usually I look at humans as lower than me, but you Girly...You're a little better than the rest." He continued to tease me.  
Envy KNEW he was getting me worked up and was enjoying that he was getting to me. I thought I trained myself to be better than this, to not let feelings like pleasure get to me. And yet, the more I looked at him and heard him teasing me, the more heightened my sense to touch became. I turned away, pulling my wrist out of his hand and stared at the water. "No...You're wrong, Im...Not feeling anything." I muttered, being stubborn as usual.  
Envy laughed at this and leaned in again "Oh really? Then you wont mind if I do this?" he said as he ran a couple of fingers from his free hand down my neck and to my back very slowly. I flinched at first and then shivered. My body did that on its own, without me willing it, and yet he laughed again. "Hehe, looks like I'm right after all." He said with a grin, then he did something I wasn't prepared for.  
I felt his lips against my neck and immedeatly tensed up. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, a little nervous as to what was going through that head of his. He just snickered and ignored my question. Instead, he licked and nibbled on my neck. I continued to shiver a little as I felt his hot tongue run against my neck and his teeth gently bite into the skin. I couldn't help but let out a small yelp in pleasure as he bit a little harder. This made him chuckle and pull back to whisper in my ear.  
"Does that feel good Girly? Do you like having your neck played with?" I heard Envy whisper seductively into my ear. His hot breath made me shiver, I was feeling...Aroused. This Homunculus, who was my captor, is making me feel pleasure. I shook my head in denial, but he chuckled.  
"You know you shouldn't lie to me right?" Envy said as he went back to my neck and bit on it a little harder, making me yelp. But after he bit my neck, I felt his tongue gently rubbing the bite mark. I unconsiously let out a soft moan in pleasure, which made him kiss my neck even more.  
 _"No...I'm...I-I'm feeling pleasure from him? W-Why is this happening...?"_ I thought as I tried to kill my voice. After what was just five minutes of him teasing my neck, he stopped and smirked at me. "That'll be enough for now Girly. It'll help you anticipate for more." Envy said with a smirk as he got up. "Well, you're all clean, so get out so I can help you get dressed in clean clothes.  
I just nodded and stood up, stepping out of the bath and letting him dry me off. He handed me clean underwear which fit surprisingly, and then some sweatpants. Once I had my lower half covered, he put a black t shirt on me. After draining the tub, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to my room. "I'll get your original clothes washed Girly." Envy said as he opened my cell door, pulled me in and set me on the bed. He then grinned. "Ya know, I think I'll leave you uncuffed for now, just cause you were so much fun tonight." He said as he then walked out of the room, leaving me to think about what had happened in the bathroom.


	3. The Lightning Alchemist Appears

**(Lightning's POV)**  
 _"The first day of my job as a dog of the military."_ I thought as I walked into the building in my uniform. One soldier told me that the Colonel would see me now. As I followed him up to the Colonel's office, the door was ajar. I could hear the Colonel discussing something, something very important. I couldn't help but listen into the conversation, I brushed my bright blue bangs out of my face and stood against the wall as I listened in.

"Yes, its true Liutenant. Ashworth is missing. She never reported in for her mission." Mustang said with a grim look on his face. "From what the evidence tells us, she was injured in a fight with someone. It might have been Scar, but knowing him, he wouldn't let her escape so easily. So I think its safe to assume that Ashworth is still alive. She may have been captured by someone." He explained, then turned his gaze to the door. "Come in Lightning."

I walked in and sat down across from Mustang's desk, then asked "One of the State Alchemist's is missing?" in a calm tone of voice. "Yes, this is Luna Ashworth, the Lone Wolf Alchemist. She was given that name both for her skills in espionage and assassination and because she prefers to work alone." He showed me a few pictures, one of Luna and the rest of the crime scene where she was last seen. "I figured something like this would happen eventually. I always tried to warn her that it'd be safer for her to have a partner, as there are dangerous individuals who would try to take advantage of her cute teenage exterior." He sighed heavily. "She is stubborn as a mule when it comes to working on her missions alone, but it might do her good to have a partner to rely on. I apologize that your first assignment is something as serious as this Lightning."

I shook my head. "Its quite alright Sir. If I may make a suggestion, I would like to take on this case and look for her." I said calmly. When it came to my job, I was serious. Outside my job, I was a 17 year old boy with shoulder length blue hair and cranberry red eyes, a boy who had no memories of his past life, or how I was able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle. While this mission is as critical as they come, I didn't mind the challenge. From what Mustang has said, it seems this girl, Luna, could very well do much better with a partner on her side. I glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, then looked back at Mustang. "I understand this mission is at the top of the list, the first priority being finding this Ishvalan named Scar who keeps killing State Alchemists. I understand it is a dangerous mission, but I would be glad to take it and look for Luna." I added to Mustang with a serious look on my face.

Mustang sighed heavily and thought about it. "Hm, well, it seems like we may have found her the perfect partner to work along side with. Not many of the other soldiers can deal with her temper and stubbornness. She's about as stubborn as Fullmetal. So yes, I will assign the case to you Lightning. Your first order is to examine the crime scene and track down her current whereabouts. Once you find her, report back and we will come up with a plan to help her." He said in finality. I nodded, stood up and gave a salute. "Yes Sir. I will find Luna and bring her home to us Sir." I replied. He nodded and then dismissed me.

As I made my way outside, I thought about what Mustang had said. If Luna truly was as stubborn as Edward Elric, then he was right. She would be better off having a partner to watch her back. I nodded to myself, once I find her, I'll ask Colonel Mustang if I could be assigned as her partner. I'm used to dealing with stubborn people all the time, so she wouldn't be any different. I soon arrived at the scene of the crime and examined it carefully. _"Judging from the amount of blood, I think Luna was hit hard enough to go unconscious. Surely someone as stubborn as her would never go down without a fight. The kidnapper is indeed a strong opponent."_ I thought as I followed the trail of blood.

 **(Luna's POV)**  
I was sitting in my room, reading a romance horror book when I heard Envy walk into my room. I smiled a little and shook my head. Ever since that night he first teased me, our midnight sessions were somewhat frequent. I wouldn't admit it, but he helped me discover a side to myself I never thought existed. _"Heh...That Envy. Quite the dominating and violent kind of guy. But I don't mind. He was right, pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin and work well together. Its actually really fun. And of course, he never would admit it, but I know he wouldn't go this far with me if he loathed me like every other human being."_ I thought as I put a red book mark in the middle of the book I was reading so I could get back to where I left off yesterday. As soon as I set the book on my night stand, I felt him sit on my bed and move behind me so I was sitting in front of him with his legs spread and on either side of me. A small giggle escaped my lips as I felt his face nuzzle against the base of my neck.

"Hehe, you couldn't stay away too long could ya Envy?" I teased him with a grin. He smirked and bit at my neck, which caused me to let out a soft moan. "Mm, you might be right about that Girly, but I know you missed me just as much." He whispered into my ear, then chuckled "So, what kind of book were you reading?" He added curiously, then I turned my head a little to look at him. "Well, its about a human girl in my current position as a prisoner. Her captor is an evil vampire lord who plans to turn her into his vampire goddess and rule the world." I explained, then looked at the ceiling. "Its a little graphic, but its really good. I was at the part where he was leaving his mark on her before the big night where he finally turns her when you came in." I added, then saw a devious grin appear on his face.

"Hmm...That is interesting. And it gives me an idea." Envy purred into my ear. "What if _I_ were to do just that, leave a mark on you to claim you as my own?" He asked me in a seductive tone, which caused me to shiver. "You mean...Like what the vampire lord is doing to the human girl and biting her to leave a mark?" I asked. He chucked and nodded. "Yep, that's what I have in mind thanks to you, you naughty girl." He said with another chuckle. A small red spark appeared around his lips and I could see his canine teeth had gotten a little longer. I couldn't help but tense up a little, but he rubbed my shoulders to ease the tension.

"Just relax Girly, it won't hurt too much." Envy whispered before kissing my neck gently at first. I couldn't help but let out soft moans and spoke in between them, "The only difference...The girl in t-the book...Isn't very w-willing..." He shifted his eyes and grinned "Well then, lets try acting out this scene in the book to a T." He chuckled and gripped onto my hips tightly, digging his nails into my skin. I let out a small yelp, which seemed to make him more aroused. I wasn't surprised that he'd do this, he always loved to see me in physical pain and would dig into my skin with his nails or bite me whenever he got the chance. If anything, I was surprised that I grew to like the pain. When he sank his teeth into the base of my neck, I let out sharp moan. It hurt like hell, and the proof was goosebumps appearing on her skin. But it also gave her a rush of pleasure that she wouldn't be able to experience otherwise.

I tilted my head back and exposed more of my neck to him, and felt his teeth come out. But Envy kept his lips over the bite wound. He ran his tongue over the two teeth marks, lapping the blood and sucking on the wound. I couldn't help but shiver and let out more moans as I whispered "Ahh...F-Fuck...T-That feels really good." Envy chuckled and lifted his hand and turned my head to face him. He grinned at me and ran his fingers along the other side of my neck. "Hehe, I knew you'd love it, you're such a perverted little bitch aren't you?" He whispered into my ear, and I shivered in response. "Y-You're the one who gave me these feelings E-Envy..." I retorted with a smirk, to which he lowered his hands and slipped them under my tank top.

"Yep, I won't deny that...Hm..." Envy murmured into my ear as he lowered one of his hands and slipped it into my underwear. While he roughly grabbed my left breast with one hand, he ran his fingers along the opening in between my legs. "Well now...Looks like that bite _really_ felt good for you. You're soaked down there.." He teased me with his words as per usual. I shivered as I felt a finger slip inside me. "Soon, you'll be ready for the main event, Girly." He whispered into my ear while his finger rubbed my insides.

 **(Lightning's POV)**

I was scouting around for places where Luna might have been when I saw a very tiny blood trail. Curiously, I followed it to what looked to be an underground labyrinth. At this moment, I knew for a fact that Luna was here, even though I hadn't seen exactly _where_ she was. My gut feelings were never wrong before, so I had to trust them now. Immediately, I retreated back to the military building in Central to report my findings to Colonel Mustang. As I explained everything to him, I thought to myself. _"I do hope I haven't found her too late. With the blood, she might very well have had a serious head injury."_ Thankfully, Mustang agreed that I'd become her partner as soon as she was returned safely.


	4. Created Feelings

**(Luna's POV)**  
Its been about 2 months now that I've been held prisoner. I did hear rumors that there was some new guy searching for me, but, I almost didn't _want_ to be free. Sure it'd mean I wouldn't be sitting here doing nothing. But, a strange feeling had washed over me. My captor, Envy, well lets just say our "relationship" was complicated.  
Once a week he'd help me bathe, and every single time he never let me forgot what happened the first time. In fact, he'd constantly remind me by repeating what he did to tease me. I was starting to lose common sense little by little because of this asshole. He KNEW it embarrassed me, and he always toyed with me about it. Mostly he'd use his words to tease me. He was SO good at messing with my head. Not to mention, he'd sneak into my room and tease me in more ways without going all the way.

Though there were some benefits to "behaving", since I was moved to a proper room. I didn't get my automail arm back, but in a way, that was fine. As long as I wasn't in a cold dark cell, I was ok.  
Although, as soon as I got this new room, Envy would take any opportunity he had to see me. I swear, this guy and his mood swings. He's such a complicated guy. But, I felt like he was warming up to me, and I was to him. I had told him bits and pieces of my past and why I prefer working alone. At first, he didn't seem to care, always going "Typical, you humans are so sensitive and emotional."  
But after a while, he'd tell me that its sort of a good thing I turned out the way I did. He never told me why, but I had a feeling it was because if I never committed that taboo, he wouldn't have met me.

One stormy night, Envy came into my room as usual a couple of hours after I had dinner. I was sitting on my bed, just in a black tank top and my underwear. At this point, I didn't care how I was dressed in front of him. He had gotten used to seeing me dressed this way so it was nothing new or special.  
"Thought I'd come check on you Girly." Envy said in his usual non nonchalant tone. I just shrugged and stared at the ceiling. He tilted his head, then walked over and sat beside me on my bed. "Alright, I know something's wrong. So spit it out." He added, seeming a little annoyed that I was depressed.  
I sighed and laid on my back, glancing up at him. I stared for a few moments before speaking. "Im just, thinking about how my no good dad treated me and my mom." I said softly before rolling on my side, facing away from him. "For the time I was living in that awful place, he told me no man would ever want such a battered and used tool, that he'll always have that claim on me and my mom. Sick motherfucker..." I muttered the last bit in an angered and shaky tone. I was fighting back the urge to cry infront of him.  
I expected him to rant on how stupid I was for dwelling on the past, but I was surprised when he turned me to face him. He had a serious look on his face that I've never seen from him before.  
"Listen Luna, that's his way of controlling you. You still thinking that way is giving him that control." Envy said bluntly, then patted my head. "Now that you aren't in his presence anymore, are you really going to give him that satisfaction?" He asked me. I stared at him for a moment, then shook my head and muttered "No." under my breath.  
"Huh? What was that? I didn't hear you." Envy said, a little annoyed. I sat up a little and looked him in the eyes and spoke a little louder. "No, I'm not." He chuckled softly. "That's more like it. Even if he were to show his rotten face, he won't get within ten feet of you." He reassured me.

I was just in awe, not only was he, Envy the Jealous, comforting a human like me, he had actually said my name for the first time since I've been here. I didn't understand why it meant so much to me. He waved his hand infront of my face. "C'mon Girly, would ya quit spacing out so much?" He grumbled. I shook my head and sighed. "Sorry about that, its just, well...I didn't expect that from you." I said softly. He raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "I just did what I had to, you're no fun when you're down in the dumps." He muttered.  
I shook my head a little, and got up from my bed. I was walking to the door, and instead of leaving like he thought I was doing, I turned off the main light and locked the door. His violet eyes gazed at me through the darkness, only flashes of lightning in the background cast enough light for both of us to see eachother.  
I could see a small grin on his face as he got up and walked over towards me. I will admit I was a little nervous, but there was no denying my feelings. I was attracted to him, and I knew, despite his lousy way of showing it, he did genuinely care for a human like me.

 **(Envy's POV)**  
As I looked at Luna, I couldn't help but eye her figure carefully. In this moment, on this night, this woman wasn't just another dumb human. She was an attractive young woman that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. I walked up to her and before she knew it, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the wall opposite of the door. Once there I pinned her to the wall and stared into her eyes. Like I expected, her cheeks were flushed brightly and her breathing had gotten heavier. What I didn't expect was for _my own breathing_ to become shallow and quicker. There's no denying it anymore. I _had_ to have her, here and now. I didn't care that she was a human being.  
Before she could speak, I pinned her a little further into the wall, lowered my head and went straight for her neck. She had let out a gasp as I nibbled and kissed on her soft neck. But once I heard quiet moans come from her, I smirked and whispered to her "Looks like you aren't resisting as much as before. Seems like you want this as much as I do."  
To my delight, she nodded, then whispered back to me. "Y-Yeah. Though i-it's your fault. You teased me for so long." I couldnt help but let out a small chuckle. "Yep, but it was worth it." And before she could answer, I went back to her neck and bit down, drawing a little blood. She let out a small whimper, but as I rubbed my tongue over the bite wound, that whimpering turned into moaning. Seems like she likes pain now and then.

With that, as I continued biting and licking her neck, I grabbed the hem of her underwear and pulled it straight down. She didn't even try to fight back, though I could tell she was blushing brighter at her lower half being exposed. I leaned my head up and nibbled on her ear lobe, grabbed her tank top and yanked it off of her. In an instant, I felt her body heat radiating against my skin. It felt so good. With a flash of red sparks, my clothes were gone too, and I was just as aroused as she was.  
I moved off of her, and grabbed her shoulders. She gasped a little as I pushed her towards the bed and threw her onto her back. Before she could react, I crawled ontop of her and pinned her to the bed. We stared at eachother for about a minute before I smirked and went to the other side of her neck. As I kissed her neck roughly, I moved my hips down and moved myself into her slowly. God, she was so tight.

 **(Luna's POV)**  
As I felt him push into me, I let out a yelp. While it felt so good that he was this large and filled my lower half, it did hurt a little. Though it seemed he would make sure I'd enjoy this thoroughly. He started thrusting slowly at first, and I threw my head back, closed my eyes and let out soft moans whenever he pushed into me. As soon as I got used to him, he got a little more aggressive with his thrusting. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I felt his nails dig into my skin. His nails dug into me each time he thrusted into me, and I couldn't help but let out a louder moan.  
As he pounded me roughly, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I didn't think I'd enjoy rough sex. But God, it felt so good when he was rough with me. But just as I was feeling really good, he stopped and smirked at me. "W-What...Envy, what are you doing?" I asked, seeming a little disappointed that he stopped.  
Envy continued smirking as he leaned down and whispered "How does it feel to be on the stairway of Heaven in pleasure?" He purred into my ear. I let out a small gasp and leaned my cheek against his. "I-It's...It's so amazing...I-I've never felt this way before." I whispered back to him. He let out a chuckle and spoke. "Well, if you want to continue to feel good, then you'll have to beg me for it." He whispered in a dominating tone of voice, his hot breath making me shiver.  
I was a little taken back, I didn't know he had it in him to be so dominating. But it felt like torture that he wasn't pounding me, so I relented. "O-Ok..W-What do I need to say?" I asked. He leaned in so our noses pressed against each other. "Repeat the following: Please rape this pig's pussy with your cock." I was surprised, but I blushed and nodded, whimpering a little as I spoke. "P-Please Envy-sama, please rape this pigs pussy with your cock." He grinned and stroked my bare cheek with one of his hands. "Good girl Luna. Here's your reward." He said to me before resuming his thrusting.

I let out lewd moans that I never thought I'd make. I never even thought I would be having sex with someone I like, that someone being a Homunculus. "A-Ah, i-it feels so good." I gasped in between moans. "Does it now, can you tell me what feels so good?" He whispered to me seductively. "Y-Your cock, i-its so hard and stiff a-and it's stirring my insides so violently. I-Its so good." I answered him. He smirked and turned me over onto my stomach before continuing. I soon felt the tip of his cock poking at the entrance to my womb, which was surprisingly sensitive. I let out a loud squeal, and he chuckled in response.  
"Ooh, looks like I found a sensitive spot. Do you want me to continue making your insides feel good?" Envy purred into my ear, biting into my shoulder and once again drawing blood. I let out a loud gasp, and then nodded. "Y-Yes. P-Please Envy-sama. P-Please dont stop raping this pigs pussy. P-Please..." I begged him, and he chuckled. "I love that honesty of yours Luna." He said before continuing. I let out loud and lewd moans as I gripped onto the bed sheets.

About ten minutes into our session, I felt Envy lean in and whisper into my ear. "Alright, I'm almost at my limit Luna, I'll fill you to the brim and make you squeal in pleasure." I shivered and nodded. "P-Please do E-Envy-sama. P-Please fill this pigs pussy with your cum." I whimpered as he bit onto me while I spoke these words. He grunted as he thrusted harder into me, and as I felt myself climaxing, I felt something hot rushing into me. Our bodies had become one, and our fluids mixed together in that moment. I felt him turn me onto my back before he collapsed onto me, panting heavily.  
I was exhausted too, my first time, was so intense. I felt so alive in those minutes, more alive than I have ever felt before. He soon caught his breath, pulled out of me and his clothes came back on. But he didn't leave, instead, he laid there beside me, petting my head gently. I curled up and rested my head against his shoulder. "That was so incredible Envy..." I whispered as I closed my eyes and smiled. "Hehe, yeah that was. Don't be surprised if I show up at night for this Girly." He said with a small laugh. After that, we said nothing else as we fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Transformation

**(One Month Later, Luna's POV)**  
I can honestly say, while I am losing faith in the military for coming to rescue me, I honestly don't want to leave. I can admit that now. Ever since our first time, Envy would sneak into my room every two nights to visit me. He won't admit it, but he is one hell of a passionate lover. While we were as careful as we could be with out late night rendezvous, Lust eventually found out. But what surprised me was that she promised to keep it a secret. During the day, whenever Envy was busy doing something else, Lust would keep me company. I didn't really like her at first, but somehow I was able to open up to her about my past. She was pretty sympathetic with me when she learned my own father did all these vile things to me. I hate to admit it, but I guess I've come to see Lust as maybe a sister I can share secrets with.

It was around ten at night when Envy snuck into my room. I had prepared early by taking off my clothes and laying under the covers of my bed. As he sat down beside me and slipped his hand under the covers to fondle me, his eyes widened a little. "Well now, I see you prepared yourself ahead of time Girly. I'm flattered that you were anticipating me coming in tonight." Envy said with his usual smirk. I grinned back at him and lifted my hand to lightly stroke his cheek. I usually wasn't very affectionate, but I had a feeling that tonight he would make me feel really special.  
Envy pulled off the covers slowly and looked at my body with hungry eyes. "Hehe, well now...I can see you are already aroused. You couldn't wait for me to come in could ya?" He teased me with a chuckle. "Well, I guess I can admit that is true." I retorted with a small smirk on my face. I watched as he crawled over closer to me and ran his hand down my stomach slowly. I shivered a little and looked as that hand made its way to in between my legs.  
I tilted my head back as I felt two of his fingers slowly stroke the outside of my pussy, and I shivered and let out a soft moan as those two fingers slipped inside of me. "Hehehe, aren't you a naughty girl, being soaked this early on." Envy teased me, then slipped his fingers out and licked them. "Hm...I don't recall ever tasting you yet, so I think I know how to make you squeal in pleasure." He added with a grin on his face as he took one of the pillows with one of his hands. He lifted my lower half up a little, placed the pillow under my butt and set me back down, then moved my legs apart and looked at my soaked pussy.  
"I wont say this often, but, you have a beautiful body for a human." Envy said to me, and I could tell he meant it. Before I could respond, he leaned his head closer to my pussy. He stopped so his nose was just inches from it. I shivered as I felt his hot breath against my skin. A soft moan escaped my lips, then I felt the tip of his tongue flick against my clit. I let out a sharp gasp and closed my eyes tightly.  
"I see that this little spot is really sensitive for you Luna." Envy said with a devious smirk on his face. "Ngh...S-So what i-if it is?" I managed to ask in between gasps. He didn't answer, but instead leaned in closer so his lips locked around my clit. My whole body shivered as I felt his entire tongue wrap around and play with my clit. It was driving me crazy, and the proof was that my pussy was getting more and more soaked as each second passed.

After he was done teasing my clit, Envy pulled his head back a little and saw how soaked I was. He simply smirked at me and leaned his head down a little so that his tongue stroked the rims of my pussy slowly. I let out small high pitched gasps and moans as his tongue teased me. He soon closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into my pussy, which made me moan a little louder. In reaction, the inside of my pussy shivered violently as his tongue rubbed all around the walls of my pussy. I could hear him sucking and slurping up the juices coming from my pussy, and I could feel him sucking on my pussy lips. This drove me even crazier as I gripped onto the bed sheets and let out more moans. I felt like I was going to cum soon, but I summoned all my strength to hold it in as much as I could. Though I had a feeling he was trying to get me to cum, since he rubbed the inside of my pussy harder and faster with his tongue.  
"Ngh...I-I...I-I c-can't hold it i-in...I-I'm gonna cum..." I managed to say in between sharp gasps and high pitched moans. This seemed to please Envy as he got rougher with his tongue. I let out a shriek of pleasure as I reached orgasm, my pussy juice starting to flow more. I shivered a little as I felt him lap it all up. Once he finished lapping up my pussy juice, he lifted his head and moved over so he was on top of me. He looked down at me with a grin on his face. "I'll have to do that more often Girly, you taste really good." He whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered a little and looked up at him. "I-It felt really good Envy..." I replied breathlessly.  
"Good. Now then, I think you know what's coming next Luna." Envy said with a grin, his shorts coming off as he straddled me. "Go on, beg for me Luna." He told me as he grabbed my shoulders tightly, digging his nails into my skin. I shivered and nodded. "O-Ok. P-Please rape this pigs pussy, E-Envy-sama." I begged him with my eyes watered. "Good girl." He said as he pushed his cock into me roughly.

 **(4 hours later)**  
After an amazing fuck session, I fell right to sleep, though about an hour later, Envy had left my room. While it did wake me up, it didn't really bother me though. I didn't want this Father guy catching him in such a compromising position. Although, I would have preferred that he stayed with me for a little longer. Tonight I was feeling somewhat uneasy. Working as a spy and assassin, you develop a stronger sixth sense than most people. I felt like something was going to happen to me. Maybe I was being too paranoid, but then I remembered that I'm still technically a prisoner. I just hope it was my paranoia acting up and not a sign of something bad to come, and as I tried to calm myself down, I put on a white tank top and some black underwear before heading back to bed and falling asleep.  
When I woke up, I was tied down to a chair by these weird black shadow arms. As I slowly regained my senses, I saw Envy leaning against the wall with his arms folded, and I also saw the source of these black shadow arms. It was Selim Bradley, King Bradley's son! I was shocked to say the least. He was one of them this whole damn time and no one suspected a thing! I also looked to see what looked to be a bearded man dressed in white. Judging from the intensity of his energy that I felt, this guy must be behind all of this, and must be the one that Envy calls "Father."

"Ah, so you have awakened." The bearded man spoke as he saw my eyes opened. "What the...W-Who the hell are you?" I asked with a glare, a bead of sweat dropping down my forehead. "Now now, there's no need to get hostile young lady." The bearded man said, holding one of his hands up. I soon saw he had a large needle in his other hand with a glowing red liquid. It took me a moment, but I realized what it was.  
"Wait. That's a-" I was cut off. "Yes, this here is a Philosopher's stone. Now then, let me explain why you're tied down in this room." The bearded man spoke, then looked me in the eyes, which made me sweat a little more. "You see, your training as a spy and assassin is what got you locked in here in the first place. I thought it over and we could use a mole on the inside. That's where you and this stone comes in." He explained to me casually.

"Father, are you seriously going to give her that stone?" Envy asked, tilting his head to the side. "Of course I am. It'll allow us to learn more about the Elric's whereabouts, and will also give her the strength to take out those who aren't sacrifices and are asking too many questions." Father confirmed. My eyes widened. I had no idea what this stone would do to me if it was injected into me. "Its just a matter of whether or not her body will be able to handle this stone."  
"W-What!? No, I won't do it!" I yelled at him and tried to struggle free from the shadow arms. "Unfortunately for you Luna, you don't have a choice in the matter." Pride said with an evil smirk across his face, the shadow arms tightening their grip around me. "Now then, it won't turn you into a Homunculus, but with this stone, you will no longer be strictly human." Father told me, lifting my arm up and turning it over so my under arm was exposed.  
"NO! Don't!" I shrieked and continued to struggle, but to no avail. I felt the needle stick right into the crevice of my elbow. My eyes shut tightly and I gasped in pain, a tear forming in my eye and sliding down my cheek. But the pain from the Philosopher's stone being injected right into my blood stream was far worse than the prick of the needle. As soon as Father finished the injection and pulled out the needle, I writhed in pain. Pride let me go and I fell from the chair, curling into a ball. I was shrieking and crying from the intense pain of the stone fusing with my body. "AGH! I-It hurts!" I screamed and rolled onto my other side. "Envy, take her to her room and keep an eye on her condition." Father ordered, and Envy nodded, walking over to me and lifting me over his back before walking back to my room quietly.  
I was still crying from the pain when we reached my room. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him, then laying me on my bed, where I curled up and continued to cry from the pain. "W-Why...D-Didn't you st-stop him...?" I managed to whisper through my sobs. He looked away and sighed. "Girly, Father's orders are absolute." He answered, then walked over and sat on my bed beside me.  
"B-But...I..." I muttered, then winced as a shock wave of pain radiated through my body. "Try to relax. The more you fight it, the more painful it'll be Luna." Envy told me before lightly patting my head, then he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I'm right here ok?" I nodded, whimpering as I gripped onto him, trying my best to take his advice and calm down. Him being here did help a little, and I eventually fell asleep out of pure exhaustion with my head against his chest. Little did I know that as I slept, my body was changing slightly, not outwardly, but inwardly.


End file.
